Red Ocean
by Sorah
Summary: Lisbon acorda no quarto de Patrick, num cruzeiro e não faz idéia do que aconteceu, e agora fará de tudo para se lembrar do que a levou a tal acontecimento.
1. Malas

Sexta feira, dia primeiro de janeiro de 2010, Oceano Atlântico, 7:30 da manhã.

Theresa Lisbon abriu os olhos devagar. Sua cabeça latejava. Tapou os olhos com a mão, pois a claridade fazia a dor piorar. Tratou de se localizar. Era uma cabine não muito grande, com uma pequena janela circular acima da cama onde estava. Algumas malas sobre o sofá branco. Malas… por um instante ficou meio confusa olhando praquelas malas. Malas…

M-a-l-a-s.

Em poucos segundos a palavra já não fazia o menor sentido pra ela. Eram grandes, pretas, com alças cumpridas. Uma delas estava aberta, com algumas roupas ameaçando cair de dentro. Por que diabos não reconhecia aquelas coisas?

Levantou-se e foi até elas. Lembrou-se então da festa de ano novo. Lembrou que estava num cruzeiro. Lembrou do drink de licor com absinto. Lembrou da vodka com suco de maracujá e da com sorvete de menta. Lembrou da tequila. E… bem, a partir dali não se lembrou de mais nada. Ficou olhando para as malas por alguns instantes até desistir de reconhecê-las e virar-se para a cama novamente.

Foi então que levou as mãos à boca para abafar seu grito de choque.

Patrick Jane estava em seu quarto. Não. Estava no quarto de Patrick Jane. E não fazia a menor idéia do por quê.


	2. Quebrando tradições

**The mentalist não me pertence. Se pertencesse, JANE NÃO SE SENTIRIA ATRAÍDO PELA VIDENTE DO CAPÍTULO SETE NEM EM UM MILHÃO DE ANOS.**

**Fica registrado o ódio quanto ao Bruno Heller.**

Cap. II

Sábado, 24 de Dezembro de 2009, cidade de Sacramento, Califórnia, USA, 1:40 pm, CBI.

Na véspera de natal, o expediente acabava mais cedo, 14:30. Ao menos na teoria, já que os assassinos não costumam deixar de matar só porque é natal.

O clima na agência não tinha nada a ver com festas, mas sim apreensão. Um suspeito estava sendo interrogado enquanto a mulher do morto assistia, chorando. Patrick estava ao lado dela, prestando mais atenção na viúva que no suspeito, que por acaso era filho adotivo do casal. Lá dentro, Cho dava conta de fazê-lo botar pra fora tudo que tinha feito na noite do crime.

Lisbon passou por trás dos dois e entrou na sala do interrogatório. Avisou que o filho legítimo da mulher acabara de entrar na agência dizendo ser culpado.

A viúva entrou em pânico, e negou, dizendo que o culpado era o filho adotivo, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Claro que no fim a mulher foi presa e acabou confessando ter mandado seu filho legítimo matá-lo pela herança. E claro que ela fez de tudo pra incriminar aquele que, para sua surpresa, era herdeiro. E mais uma vez, claro que o rapaz que entrou na agência dizendo ser culpado não era nada além de invenção de Jane.

O clima ficou mais leve lá pelas duas horas. No escritório, Patrick, Rigsby e Van Pelt diziam como passariam o natal. Foi quando Cho chegou com Lisbon.

- E vocês, onde passarão o natal? – perguntou Jane.

- Meu irmão mais velho, minha cunhada e minhas duas sobrinhas vieram me visitar. – disse Lisbon. – Vou passar em casa.

- Com minha família também. Nada de viagens, não daria tempo. – respondeu Cho.

Minelli interrompeu a conversa ao esticar o pescoço para dentro da sala.

- Hey, estão lembrados daquele sorteio?

- Que sorteio? – estranhou Lisbon.

- Jane não falou pra vocês? – espantou-se Minelli, olhando com ar de repreensão para Patrick.

- Ah, sim, o sorteio. – pronunciou-se o loiro – Acho que me esqueci de mencionar.

- Enfim, vocês ganharam.

- Ganhamos o que? – quis saber Rigsby, já quase comemorando.

- Conte a eles, Jane. – ordenou Minelli, saindo em seguida.

Os quatro fizeram uma roda ao redor de Patrick.

- Ah, não é nada de mais. Passar a virada do ano num transatlântico. Apenas uma repartição federal ganharia e pelo jeito fomos nós.

- Nós… Nós cinco!? – gaguejou Risby.

- Nós cinco. – confirmou Jane.

- Não, vocês quatro. – disse Lisbon. – Meu irmão e sua família ficam em casa até dia cinco, não posso ir.

Os demais olharam para a chefe.

- Ora, por que você tem sempre que ir contra todo pequeno momento de felicidade? – reclamou Patrick.

- Eu não chamaria um cruzeiro de _pequeno _momento de felicidade. – murmurou Rigsby.

- Não estou indo contra. Apenas não estou indo.

- Ora, vamos! Seu irmão não ia se importar se passasse um tempo num transatlântico.

- Eles viajaram cinco horas num avião para passar o natal e a virada do ano comigo. – explicou Lisbon – E não simplesmente na minha casa, sozinhos.

- Certo, não vá. – concordou Patrick – Você não ia saber aproveitar de qualquer forma. – disse, num singelo sorriso.

- Não, você não vai me convencer a ir assim.

- Assim como?

- Dizendo que eu não sou capaz de me divertir e daí eu vou lá e aceito ir pra te provar que sim. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Não preciso te provar nada, Jane.

- Bem, eu vou ligar pro meu tio não vir. – disse Cho – Com certeza vai entender.

- Viu? Por que os parentes do Cho entendem e o seu não? – perguntou Jane.

- Porque os parentes do Cho não chegaram ainda. – respondeu Lisbon, encarando-o nos olhos, e falando pausadamente – Os meus já atravessaram o país e estão na minha casa, nesse momento.

- Você passa o Natal com eles e depois a virada do ano conosco, que tal? – sugeriu Patrick.

- Esqueça, Jane. Divirtam-se.

***

Ao entrar em casa, Lisbon ouviu a voz de seu irmão perguntando-lhe onde ficava o leite. Respondeu e foi até a cozinha, onde o viu dando de comer aos filhos pequenos.

- Boa tarde, tia Teresa. – disseram os dois gêmeos de cinco anos, juntos.

- Bom dia, pequeninos! Como passaram o dia?

- Eles brincaram a tarde inteira, agora estão mais quietos. – disse o homem.

- Que bom. A tia Teresa trouxe um presente. – disse, forçando a voz para falar como criança – Gostam de chocolate?

Naquele momento, uma mulher, loira e alta, entrou na cozinha. Era sua cunhada.

- Se gostam? Se pudessem não comiam outra coisa. – ela disse.

- Mas só depois do jantar. – avisou o pai – Senão depois não comem.

- Eu vou deixar no armário, depois você dá a eles. – disse Lisbon, colocando o pacote onde anunciara.

Lisbon se encostou na geladeira e assistiu o irmão dando comida aos gêmeos. Cruzou os braços e olhou ao redor, inquieta.

- O que houve, Teresa. Está estranha. – notou Molly, a cunhada.

- Ah, não é nada.

- Hmm...eu já comecei a assar o peru. Não é muito grande, mas somos em poucos.

- Ótimo, ótimo.

- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou cozinhar. Quando abri sua geladeira e vi todas aquelas comidas congeladas percebi que não deve ser muito sua praia. – riu Molly.

- É, não é mesmo. – constrangeu-se Lisbon, que até estava preocupada sobre a ceia de natal.

- Mas acho que tem algo te preocupando. – ela insistiu.

- Ah, não é nada.

Lisbon então ia sair da cozinha, quando parou, fez um monte de gestos com a mão e gaguejou.

- O pessoal da agência estava… planejando passar a virada do ano num cruzeiro.

- Ah, que ótimo. Você vai?

Lisbon se surpreendeu com a pergunta de seu irmão.

- Claro que não. Vou passar com vocês.

- Claro que não por que? – perguntou Molly. – Não vejo problema algum, se você quiser ir, pode ir.

- Obviamente nós gostaríamos muito da sua presença, mas nós temos passado os últimos cinco finais de ano juntos. O John já quebrou a tradição e foi pra Flórida, por que não você também?

- Vocês atravessaram o país pra chegar aqui, eu não poderia…

- Ora, Lisbon, vá! Eu e a Molly levaremos as crianças até a praça pra ver os fogos, não se preocupe conosco.

- Não acho que seja certo.

- Lisbon, vá. Quando outra oportunidade como essa surgirá? Nós temos ainda muitos anos pra passarmos juntos.

Lisbon olhou para os dois, torceu a boca, fechou um olho, como quem iria tomar uma decisão da qual tinha medo de se arrepender, mas concordou finalmente, tirando um peso de seus ombros. No dia seguinte iria requisitar sua passagem.


	3. Apostando sentimentos

**Mentalist não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a vidente do capítulo 7 teria morrido no capítulo 7.**

Segunda-feira, 28 de Dezembro de 2009, Porto de São Francisco, Califórnia, 7:45 am.

- Fico feliz que tenha decidido vir, Lisbon.

Um carregador levava as malas do grupo para o devido lugar. Enquanto isso, os cinco atravessavam a plataforma de embarque para que um homem de terno com um sorriso estampado no rosto lhes indicasse suas cabines. Lisbon olhou para Patrick, vestido com uma bermuda social, parecendo mais um dos ricos que embarcavam.

- É, eu também.

- Seu irmão ficou bravo?

- Um pouco.

Patrick sorriu. Claro que percebia quando ela mentia.

- Fica enjoada em navio? – Patrick perguntou.

- Ah, não sei, nunca estive em um.

- Sorte sua. – disse Van Pelt, que estava logo atrás dos dois – O primeiro dia é o inferno pra mim.

Quanto todos já estavam instalados em suas respectivas cabines, foram, exceto por Van Pelt que ficou vomitando no quarto, até o lado de fora, dar uma olhada no que o navio tinha a oferecer. O cassino, a piscina, os três restaurantes, a sauna, sala de jogos… Rigsby mal se continha. Cho se continha o quanto possível. Patrick… não se continha nem um pouco.

Depois do almoço Lisbon voltou à cabine e deixou os três conversando apoiados na beirada do navio.

- Vai pro cassino hoje à noite? – perguntou Rigsby.

- Não, vou deixar pra quando faltar grana. – respondeu Patrick.

- Quais são os planos então? – estranho Cho.

- Vou levar Lisbon pra jantar.

Os dois o encararam imediatamente.

- Como assim? – quis saber Rigsby.

- No restaurante italiano. Ou será que ela prefere o árabe?

- A pergunta é: por que quer levar a Lisbon pra jantar?

- Ora, é algum crime?

- Olha, eu vou levar a Van Pelt pra jantar. – explicou Rigsby – Entende?

- Mas Lisbon já sabe de vocês, qual o problema dela estar presente?

- Não é esse o ponto! – desesperou-se Rigsby – O que eu quis dizer é…

- Está interessado na Lisbon? – perguntou Cho, seco, direto ao assunto.

Patrick lhes deu aquele olhar de suspense, baixou a cabeça, e quando percebeu que os dois começavam a arregalar os olhos, riu.

- Haaa… peguei vocês.

Os dois lhe deram uma careta e voltaram a olhar pra frente, para o mar.

- Não seria uma grande surpresa, na verdade. – provocou Rigsby.

- O que quer dizer?

- Vocês dois. Ela sempre chama você pra acompanhá-la a campo. Mesmo dizendo que odeia suas brincadeiras.

- Não… - negou Patrick, como se aquilo fosse absurdo – Ela só não quer é ficar longe de mim de medo que eu faça alguma besteira.

- Do tipo destruir um Lamborghini Gallardo que nem é seu? – Lembrou Cho.

- Mas fechei aquele caso, não fechei?

- Era um Lamborghini de 360 mil dólares. – insistiu Cho. – Não somos pagos pra comprar esse tipo de carros, pra que destruí-lo em nome de uma investigação?

- Eu sempre soube que você adorava carros. – observou Jane, sorrindo e apontando para o colega.

- E você também, o que não lhe impediu de jogar aquele de um precipício direto no mar.

- Foi um acidente!

Os dois lhe encararam.

- Eu juro! Eu estava tentando convencê-lo de que a cor daquele era ruim pra que comprasse outro, e aí ia colocar meu plano em prática…

- Claro.

- Olha, ele nem cobrou um novo.

- Pelo contrário. – riu Rigsby – Te emprestou outro pra que levasse a Lisbon almoçar.

- Você levou a Lisbon almoçar? – chocou-se Cho.

- Numa Mercedes SLR McLaren. – gabou-se Patrick.

- O que me faz voltar à pergunta do início: Está interessado na Lisbon?

- Ora, rapazes. Eu só acho que ela precisa arranjar vida, sabe? Sair do escritório um pouco, ter um encontro, se divertir.

- Ter um encontro? Está saindo com ela por isso? – estranhou Rigsby – Está fazendo o papel de um namorado sem ser?

Patrick demonstrou pensar em tal possibilidade e em seguida sorriu.

- Quase isso.

- Cuidado com essa história. – Advertiu Cho.

- Que quer dizer?

- Nunca se sabe o que esperar das mulheres, ela pode acabar confundindo as coisas e realmente achar que está interessado nela. – respondeu Rigby.

- E o problema com isso é…? Não acho que ela vá me processar por assédio.

- Está enganando ela. – justificou Cho.

- Não, não estou. Se ela acha que estou interessado nela, nós vamos ter uma conversa como dois adultos racionais e maduros. As coisas vão se esclarecer e então tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. – explicou Patrick, pausadamente, tentando fazer tudo o mais simples possível.

Os dois riram.

- Como se a Lisbon fosse chegar em você e perguntar "Hey, Jane, você está interessado em mim?".

- Onde querem chegar?

- E se ela se apaixonar? – perguntou Cho.

- Lisbon? – Patrick riu – Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

- Jane, se eu ou o Cho causássemos metade dos problemas que você causa, já estaríamos demitidos.

- Eu fecho casos.

- Você destrói Lamborghinis.

- Mas fecho casos.

- E leva ela pra almoçar.

- Era uma Mercedes SLR McLaren. Quer dizer, que mulher recusaria?

- A Lisbon, por exemplo. – respondeu Cho.

- Claro que não! – duvidou Patrick.

- Claro que sim. Acha que ela aceitaria se fosse o Cho? Quero dizer, o quão estranho seria?

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – reclamou Cho.

- Levar sua chefe pra almoçar não é nenhum assédio.

- Não, mas também não é normal.

- Além do que… - começou Rigby – Pra que agir feito um namorado sem ser? Você faz a parte trabalhosa da coisa e não ganha a recompensa.

Cho olhou de canto para o companheiro.

- De qualquer forma… ela já topou o jantar? – perguntou Cho.

- Ainda não falei com ela. – respondeu, olhando no relógio de pulso – Hm, já são duas horas, precisamos arranjar algo pra fazer. Por que não chama a Van Pelt e vamos todos pra piscina?

- Grace está vomitando desde o almoço. – respondeu Rigby. – Mas eu topo.

- Eu também. – aceitou Cho.

- Vou chamar a Lisbon. – avisou Jane.

Os dois lhe deram um olhar duvidoso.

- A idéia era irmos todos, não era? Se ela puder ir, qual o problema? – justificou-se Patrick.

Dali cinco minutos estava no corredor, batendo na porta da cabine de Lisbon. Ela abriu, estava com uma blusa branca mais fresca que as camisas sociais usuais.

- Eu, o Cho e o Rigby estamos indo pra piscina e pensamos se não quer ir junto. – convidou Patrick.

- Ah, eu não sei, minha pele queima muito fácil e…

- Trouxe protetor, não se preocupe com isso. Vamos, está um dia lindo.

Lisbon quis recusar. Lisbon quis honestamente recusar, pois não achava bom ser vista em trajes de banho por sua equipe de policiais. Mas ia passar mais de uma semana ali, e se não entrasse na piscina ao menos um dia, Patrick não sairia de seu pé. Portanto aceitou, e fechou a porta para se trocar.

Patrick não esperou e foi na frente. Portanto quando ela chegou, usando uma tanga na cintura e um biquíni preto, pode-se dizer que ele ficou encantado. Não só ele, Rigsby e Cho não tiveram reações muito diferentes. Lisbon era bonita, afinal.

Ela sentou-se numa cadeira de piscina, debaixo de um guarda-sol. Patrick nadou até a borda o mais próximo dela.

- Se deitar nessa cadeira fica igualzinha essas modelos acompanhadas de seus velhos do petróleo.

- Claro. – ela riu, constrangida.

- Falo sério. – ele insistiu, com um sorriso na face. – Você ainda ganha, pois diferente dessas mulheres que passaram a vida sabendo que conseguiriam tudo que quisessem com um rosto bonito e um corpo de quarenta e cinco quilos, você trabalhou muito mais o cérebro do que o corpo, e, no entanto, ninguém diria isso, até que falasse com você e percebesse que sabe soletrar.

- Eu não peso quarenta e cinco quilos.

- Outra vantagem sua.

Rigsby estava perto o suficiente para ouvir aquele diálogo.

- Bom, então só me falta um velho do petróleo.

- E um amante mais jovem.

Lisbon riu novamente.

- Hey Lisbon, o que vai fazer essa noite?

- Não sei, acho que só dormir.

Patrick torceu o nariz.

- Está num cruzeiro e vai simplesmente dormir?

- O que sugere?

- Prefere comida italiana ou árabe?

- Por que? Estão planejando jantar num dos restaurantes?

- Ah, o Rigsby vai levar a Van Pelt e o Cho vai pro cassino, então eu preciso de uma compania.

Lisbon abriu a boca surpresa pelo convite. Só ela e Patrick num jantar?

- Bem… eu vou… pensar.

- Não vai entrar na água? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, claro, mais tarde.

- Venho cobrar. – avisou Patrick, voltando a nadar pra próximo de Cho e Rigsby.

Os dois o encararam.

- O que? – estranhou Jane.

- Eu é que pergunto. – disse Rigsby – O que foi isso agora?

- Vocês viram o quanto ela estava tímida em relação ao próprio corpo? Eu não agüento ver uma mulher bonita se sentir diminuída por modelos de quarenta e cinco quilos.

- Você acabou de dizer que prefere ela a uma modelo. – resumiu Cho.

- E isso é seriamente uma cantada. Uma boa cantada, aliás. Se não fosse a Lisbon provavelmente estaria na sua cabine com um champagne na mão a uma hora dessas.

- É, o amante mais jovem. – lembrou Cho.

- Relaxem, rapazes. Só disse isso pra que ela se solte mais, e outros caras possam olhar pra ela.

- Claro. – os dois disseram juntos.

- E ela ficou em dúvida quanto ao jantar. – lembrou Rigsby – Sinal de que ela está suspeitando de você.

- Ela ia passar a noite dormindo, eu não podia deixar. – justificou Jane – Ora, parem de se preocupar comigo e com ela e vão se divertir.

- Não posso. – disse Cho. – Namorada.

- Bem… Grace. – lembrou Rigsby.

- Você é o único solteiro aqui, Patrick.

- O que me dá uma fantástica idéia. – disse Rigsby – Que tal uma aposta?

Os dois o encararam esperando uma explicação.

- Nós escolhemos a mulher, e eu aposto duzentos dólares como não consegue conquistá-la. – explicou Rigsby.

Cho olhou para Patrick, esperando por sua resposta. Tinha gostado da idéia.

- Claro. Digam.

Os dois sorriram e olharam ao redor. Então Rigsby disse algo que só Cho conseguiu ouvir. Os dois conversaram de costas para Jane.

- Lisbon. – Rigsby disse finalmente.

- O que? Não. – respondeu Jane – De forma alguma, por que eu faria isso? Nós ainda vamos nos ver no trabalho depois daqui, não dá.

- Então está admitindo que ela se interessa por você?

- Claro que não. Apenas não quero deixar óbvio que tenho qualquer tipo de interesse. Ela me olharia estranho por muito tempo.

- Deixar mais óbvio, você quer dizer. – corrigiu Cho.

- Se ela não vai se interessar por você, quando perder, você explica a ela. Ela é adulta e vai entender perfeitamente.

- Não entro numa aposta pra perder.

- Então se esforce. – sorriu Rigsby.

- Desculpe, cara. – disse Cho – Mas dentre todas as mulheres daqui, Lisbon é a única que não cairia nas suas. Ela já te conhece. E nós também já te conhecemos o suficiente pra saber que 90% das mulheres caem na sua.

- E são duzentos dólares. – lembrou Rigsby.

Patrick os encarou desgostoso.

- Não. Não vou brincar com os sentimentos da Lisbon. Escolham outra.

- Qual a diferença entre brincar com os sentimentos da Lisbon e os de qualquer outra mulher? – perguntou Rigsby.

- A Lisbon ainda vai me ver por um bom tempo. As outras nunca mais. – ele respondeu.

- Ah, então não tem graça. Não dá pra apontar uma mulher agora, precisaríamos conhecer qualquer uma delas antes e garantir que ela é tão difícil quanto a Lisbon.

- Aguardo a nova aposta. – disse Jane. – Procurem o quanto quiser.


	4. Shooting a sitting duck

**Cap. IV**

Naquela noite, Patrick apareceu na porta de Lisbon vestindo um smoking consideravelmente elegante. Mantinha aquele lindo sorriso, como se o mundo pudesse ser perfeito. Engraçado, um homem com os traumas de Jane, sorrir e conseguir iluminar a todos sua aura. Mesmo Lisbon se encantava.

Ela, por sua vez, usava um vestido vermelho, tomara que caia, bastante bonito. Estava muito bem maquiada, de forma que Patrick apostou que Van Pelt havia lhe ajudado com esses detalhes. A visão da chefe apenas aumentou seu sorriso.

O restaurante escolhido havia sido o italiano. Eles se sentaram, de frente um pro outro, como se fosse uma ocasião normal.

- Acho que o ambiente daqui é ótimo. – admirou-se Jane, começando uma conversa. – Claro, eu não quero nem saber quanto nos custaria toda essa mordomia.

- Muito mais do que podemos pagar com nossos salários. – disse Lisbon – Mas quem se importa?

- Acho que devíamos aproveitar essa oportunidade ao máximo.

- Que quer dizer?

- Nada de mais. – negou Patrick, dando a entender que não tinha nada especial em mente – Apenas… quero que se divirta.

Lisbon não entendeu bem o assunto, mas antes que conseguisse chegar a uma conclusão a respeito do mesmo, Patrick iniciou outro.

- Rigsby e Cho não gostaram que eu te chamasse pra jantar.

Lisbon franziu o cenho, tentando entender tal coisa.

- Por que não?

- Eles dizem que eu não devo chamar minha chefe pra sair.

Lisbon corou.

- Não é como se… como se… não é como… - gaguejou.

- Não é como se houvesse algo entre nós. – ajudou-lhe. – Eu disse a eles, mas… Sabe como é.

- Só porque Rigsby burlou as regras do CBI acha que todos fariam isso.

- Bem, Cho não burlou regra alguma.

- Mas viu o exemplo do Rigsby.

- Pode ser. Mas eles deveriam saber que jamais haveria algo entre nós. Só te levei almoçar uma vez pra aproveitar aquele belíssimo carro.

- Só por isso? – ela pareceu chocar-se com isso, mas disfarçou imediatamente.

- Claro… e você obviamente aceitou para dar uma volta. Era uma Mercedes! Quem não aceitaria? – ele disse, rindo, enquanto bebericava o vinho.

Ela ficou séria, quis falar, mas não teve certeza do que dizer.

- Bem, eu não aceitei só pelo carro. – ela corrigiu, parecendo insultada.

- Não? – fez cara de surpresa.

- Eu não aceitaria se fosse um desconhecido naquele carro.

- Ora, Lisbon, claro que não. Não estou dizendo isso pra te ofender, me desculpe, ok? Só estou deixando claro que não há nada entre nós, que somos dois adultos maduros que podem perfeitamente sair pra jantar ou almoçar fora, num lugar legal, sem que isso tenha segundas intenções.

- Claro. – ela corou, e falou rapidamente, movendo os lábios mais que o necessário – Claro, claro.

O que Patrick estava fazendo?

Descobrindo com muita facilidade de Lisbon realmente achava que ele estava tentando algo com ela. E a resposta era um sim muito claro.

- Nunca haverá nada entre você e eu. – ele disse, e observou ela engolir em seco – A menos que você queira, obviamente.

- O que? – ela pareceu não entender bem a última frase, porém havia sim entendido, não conseguia era acreditar.

- Nós poderíamos sair, qualquer dia.

- Como assim?

- Sair, não apenas como colegas de trabalho.

Ela franziu a testa, moveu a cabeça para os dois lados, sem tirar os olhos dele, e aquela expressão estupefata.

- Jane, o que você…

- Nada, Lisbon. – ele respondeu, num sorriso – Só estava pensando…

- Não. – ela disse, decidida, mas logo perdeu toda a pose, e seus ombros baixaram um pouco, como se arrependida do que disse, ou da forma como disse, sabe-se lá.

- Foi o que eu disse aos rapazes. Quer dançar?

Ele mudou de assunto tão rápido, e ela ainda estava tão preso ao anterior que demorou um tempo para responder.

- Claro… claro.

- Mas não aqui. – ele disse. – Não agora. Nós vamos sair e ir até a balada dos anos setenta.

- Vamos? – repetiu Lisbon, duvidando do tom autoritário com que ele profetizou aquilo.

- Por favor?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e o encarou duvidosa, mas enfim sorriu e aceitou.

- Eu não sei dançar esse tipo de música, é bom saber.

- Prefere dançar SpiceGirls?

Lisbon se calou, ficou vermelha e chocada pela frase. Como ele sabia sobre isso?

- Claro que não. – ela disse, sem muita confiança na voz.

Ele riu.

Depois do jantar os dois se dirigiram à tal balada anos 70. Estava realmente cheia de gente, alguns até vestidos a caráter. Bastante animada a festa, por sinal. Patrick já entrou sorrindo, aparentemente satisfeito com o que encontrara. Lisbon, por sua vez, demorou um tempo até se acostumar e se soltar.

Lisbon estava animada e sorria como nunca. Ao menos Patrick nunca a vira tão feliz.

E ela? Como ela via tudo isso?

Lisbon olhava Patrick com outros olhos. Era ótimo estar ao seu lado, fora da CBI, só pra variar.

O sorriso dele era simplesmente lindo. O cabelo bagunçado. Lisbon nunca tinha reparado em quão bonito Patrick era.

E quando foi perceber, estava completamente hipnotizada por ele. O que era engraçado de se pensar, já que ele sabia perfeitamente hipnotizar alguém no sentido literal da palavra. Mas agora não tinha nada relacionado a isso, era apenas ele e seu fantástico sorriso, sua risada, suas brincadeiras, sua dança planejada pra disfarçar os passos errados que ela dava.

A música que tocava se chamada "Lay all your Love on me", e era do grupo ABBA, o mesmo que tocava a famosa Dancing Queen.

A letra da música veio a calhar. Quando Lisbon percebeu o que ela dizia, começou a ficar vermelha.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

Lisbon começou a tremer, e temeu que o fantástico mentalista percebesse alguma coisa. Em seus pensamentos, Lisbon gritava a si mesma "Não, eu não gosto dele, de forma alguma, eu não gosto do Jane!". Mas de nada adiantava. E aquela letra lhe fazia ainda mais inconfortável.

- Eu vou até o banheiro. – ela avisou, e saiu de perto dele o mais rápido possível.

Entrou no toilet e lavou o rosto, tomando cuidado com a maquiagem. Olhou pra si própria no espelho. Ouviu a música, abafada pelas paredes do banheiro, acabar. Logo começou uma qualquer dos Bee Gees, e ela respirou fundo antes de sair.

Olhava ao redor, procurando por Patrick, distraída, quando alguém trombou com ela. Nem ia olhar quem fora, afinal, numa balada lotada como aquela, trombadas assim era o mais natural que acontecesse. Mas a pessoa, no caso, olhou.

- Teresa…? – o homem chamou, forçando a vista para reconhecê-la no escuro.

Lisbon olhou para ele, assustada por terem chamado seu nome, e o reconheceu de imediato.

- Richard? Richard, o que está fazendo aqui!?

Ele deu um largo sorriso, muito diferente dos sorrisos de Jane, e abriu os braços animado para abraçá-la. Ela não recusou, e eles se abraçaram calorosamente.

O homem era alto, moreno, com barba por fazer. Do tipo de desperta a atenção da maioria das mulheres.

- Vim passar a virada do ano, claro, o que mais? E você? Parou de trabalhar, finalmente?

- Ah, não, longa história.

- Algum assassinato do qual não estou sabendo? – riu ele.

Ela riu junto. Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que Patrick chegou.

- Ah, Richard, esse é o Jane. É aquele consultor que entrou na agência há um tempo, lembra-se?

- Ah, aquele que não dormia e fazia sapos mágicos de papel?

- Que bom que me conhece tão profundamente, senhor Richard. – disse Jane, num sorriso irônico – O que me intriga é que eu não te conheça nem de nome.

- Desculpe, muito prazer. – e apertou a mão do loiro fortemente – Meu nome é Richard Loire e sou um ex namorado da Teresa.

- Ex namorado. – repetiu Jane, virando os olhos até que se encontrassem com os dela.

- Foi há muito tempo. – ela acrescentou.

- Foi há um ano e meio, Teresa. – ele riu.

- Tanto faz. – disse Patrick – Que bom que se encontraram de novo. Certamente têm muito o que conversar. – e dizendo isso, se retirou.

Lisbon pareceu se preocupar e ia atrás dele, mas o tal Richard a parou.

- Ele tem razão, temos muito pra conversar, Teresa. – disse, numa voz aveludada.

Lisbon já não sabia o que sentir. A única coisa que sabia com certeza era de que não podia amar Patrick Jane.

Por que terminara com Richard mesmo?

Ah, sim. O trabalho ocupava a maior parte de seu tempo.

Na verdade nunca gostou muito dele, mas era um bom partido. Rico e bonito. Não que ela desse valor à essas coisas. No fundo, no fundo, Lisbon apenas queria dizer a todos que tinha sim uma vida, além do trabalho. E o resultado foi ter que admitir a si mesma que isso não é bem verdade.

- Senti sua falta, sabia? – ele disse, abraçando-a.

- Ouvi dizer que começou a namorar um mês depois.

- Eu queria te fazer ciúmes. Mas nunca funcionou. Você preferia correr atrás de um criminoso.

- Era…

- Seu trabalho… - ele interrompeu, completando – Eu sei, eu sei. Eu entendo, não se preocupe. Não vou disputar com isso. Vamos nos sentar e conversar?

- Claro…

Lisbon só voltou à sua cabine lá pelas três e meia da manhã, não muito bêbada, mas bastante alegre, acompanhada de Richard. Ele a deixou no quarto e saiu. Patrick, que estava sentado numa cadeira na outra esquina, por onde Lisbon não passara, a ouviu, acordou do cochilo e foi até a porta dela. Bateu, anunciou seu nome, e ela logo abriu.

- Jane? Ainda não foi dormir?

- Vim ver se você estava bem.

- São três e meia da manhã! – ela riu, devido ao álcool – E veio ver se estou bem?

- Lisbon, eu vou aproveitar que você não vai conseguir me dar uma bronca com o álcool que está no seu sangue agora, e vou pedir que não se encontre mais com o senhor Loire.

- Que? Richard? – ela riu – Por que?

- Porque ele é o tipo de cara que nunca vai te fazer feliz.

- E que tipo de cara vai me fazer feliz?

Não houve resposta.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – ela concluiu, fechando a porta.


	5. Alcool

**Cap. V**

Quinta-feira, 31 de Dezembro de 2009, Oceano Atlântico, 7:00 pm.

Desde segunda, muitas coisas aconteceram.

A primeira delas a se relatar foi a constante presença de Patrick. O tempo todo, onde Lisbon fosse, lá estava o loiro, pronto para fazê-la sorrir. _"Eu acho que ele gosta de você", _dizia Van Pelt, que logo era calada por Lisbon.

Besteira, nada mais que isso.

Mas durante a semana ele estava simplesmente encantador… Sabe-se lá por que. Lisbon simplesmente não conseguia se conter perto dele. A insistência de Van Pelt estava começando a surtir efeito e Lisbon até pensava na possibilidade dele realmente sentir algo por ela.

Seu coração mal se agüentava ao vê-lo.

Seria mesmo verdade?

Toda aquela preocupação, tudo o que parecia ciúmes perto de Richard…

Outra coisa que aconteceu desde segunda feira foram suas conversas, relativamente pouco longas, com Richard. Enquanto não estava com Patrick, estava com seu ex. Ele relatava as incríveis viagens que fizera, e ela não tinha muito assunto além do seu trabalho. Richard era um cara legal. Um bom ouvinte, e também se expressava bem. Infelizmente Lisbon não era capaz de nutrir um pingo de carinho por ele, ainda que tenha namorado por… quanto tempo foi mesmo? Alguns meses, talvez. Mas algo a incomodara nisso tudo. Patrick estava constantemente irritado ao saber que ela conversara com Richard. Ao ser questionado do por que, tudo que dizia era "Ele ainda vai te fazer sofrer, Lisbon, e eu não estarei lá pra te ajudar".

O fato era: Lisbon estava encantada. E em seu encanto, naquela noite, pretendia ceder um pouco mais para ver até onde Grace estava certa.

Os cinco haviam marcado de se encontrarem na cabine de Rigsby para irem juntos à festa da virada.

Lisbon e Grace se trocaram e Grace a ajudou a se maquiar. Ambas vestidas de branco, e uma mais bonita que a outra, saíram para irem até a cabine do namorado de Van Pelt.

Assim que chegaram, iam bater na porta, mas ela estava aberta. Ouvia-se os três conversarem lá dentro. Lisbon fez que entraria, mas ao ouvir seu nome, ficou escondida e fez sinal para que Van Pelt não dissesse nada.

- Você disse que não ia entrar na aposta. Não é justo, não vou te pagar por isso. – era a voz de Rigsby.

- É… - murmurou Cho – Parece que até a Lisbon caiu na sua lábia. Parabéns. Eu te pago, ainda que ela não durma com você hoje.

- Eu não vou pagar nada. – repetiu Rigsby – Mas dobro a aposta se levar ela pra cama.

- Da próxima nós apostamos a Van Pelt, o que acha? – ironizou Jane, parecendo irritado.

- Nem em sonhos. Você fez até a Lisbon sair por aí com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Elas já não deviam estar aqui? - lembrou Cho.

Grace estava.

Lisbon não.

Lisbon havia saído caminhando, a passos largos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e quase começando a chorar. Ela chegou até o local da festa, onde praticamente todas as pessoas do navio se encontravam, aguardando a meia noite. Seria impossível encontrá-la em tal amontoamento.

Então ela pegou um drink, e virou de uma vez só. Em seguida outro. No quarto, Richard apareceu. Ela já estava enxergando as coisas um tanto quanto dançantes quando ele a chamou para dançar. Lisbon então, mentalmente, mandou tudo pro inferno e começou a dançar com ele. Pegou outro drink. Não fazia idéia do que era, mas tinha um gosto amargo horrível. Simplesmente virou, e voltou a dançar. Mal se agüentando, apoiou-se no ombro do ex e lhe murmurou:

- Me leva pro meu quarto se eu desmaiar.

Ele ficou preocupado com tal afirmação. Lisbon não era de beber. Devia estar realmente muito triste para tal.

Então Patrick chegou e a viu apoiada nos braços daquele homem. Aquele que tão obviamente não queria mais nada além de abusar dela. Patrick podia aceitar qualquer coisa, menos que tal homem abusasse dos sentimentos de Lisbon.

Foi até ela e a chamou, quase ignorando a presença de Richard.

Ela o encarou e ficou olhando, com os olhos quase fechados, forçando a vista para reconhecer quem era. Então, quando sua visão se estabeleceu com o máximo de foco que pôde, desferiu-lhe um tapa espalmado.

- Eu não quero te ver… nunca mais.

- Lisbon… você está bêbada, venha comigo.

- Não! – ela disse, com a língua embolada na boca – Eu e o Richard estamos nos divertindo muito, não é?

O homem não soube o que dizer.

- Lisbon, por favor, venha comigo, eu preciso falar com você.

- Falar? Você pode falar. Mas eu não vou ouvir! – e riu como bêbada que estava.

Patrick suspirou.

- Então apenas venha comigo para que eu possa falar com você.

Lisbon virou-se para Richard.

- Espera só um minutinho, tá bom? Amor! – e voltou-se para seguir Patrick.

Ele a levou até a proa do navio, onde estava consideravelmente mais fácil de conversar.

- Lisbon, o que significa isso? Por que está agindo desse jeito?

Ela riu, e girou a cabeça.

- Não sei. O céu está bonito hoje, não?

- Lisbon… por que está brava comigo? – ele a segurou e tentava olhar em seus olhos procurando um pingo de sanidade de onde pudesse extrair algo com seu dom, mas tudo que encontrou foi álcool.

- Eu não estou brava com você, Janezinho, estou brava comigo, que fui uma idiota! – bradou, curvando o corpo pra gritar – Mas agora tudo vai ficar bem porque eu vou ficar com o Richard pra sempre, sempre sempre…

- Ele vai te fazer sofrer, Lisbon.

- Você! – ela gritou – Você vai me fazer sofrer! Me deixe em paz! Eu amo o Richard! – ela gritou, e em seguida sorriu, provocando-o – Eu amo o Richard, eu amo o Richard! – cantarolou – Nós vamos nos casar, sabia? E nós vamos ser felizes. E nós vamos ter uma linda garotinha. Eu vou dar uma filhinha a ele, ele sempre disse que queria. E então nós vamos usar uma aliança, bonita igual a sua, e se um de nós morrermos, nós vamos usá-la para sempre e nunca mais nos apaixonaremos.

Lisbon então foi embora, de volta para a festa, onde tomou um bonito drink com sorvete. Dançou sozinha, e ia tomando tudo aquilo que passasse em sua frente.

Ela não chegou nem a ouvir os fogos, pois quando menos percebeu, estava deitada.


	6. Acordando

**Cap. VI**

Sexta feira, dia primeiro de janeiro de 2010, Oceano Atlântico, 7:30 da manhã.

Theresa Lisbon abriu os olhos devagar. Sua cabeça latejava. Tapou os olhos com a mão, pois a claridade fazia a dor piorar. Tratou de se localizar. Era uma cabine não muito grande, com uma pequena janela circular acima da cama onde estava. Algumas malas sobre o sofá branco. Malas… por um instante ficou meio confusa olhando praquelas malas. Malas…

M-a-l-a-s.

Em poucos segundos a palavra já não fazia o menor sentido pra ela. Eram grandes, pretas, com alças cumpridas. Uma delas estava aberta, com algumas roupas ameaçando cair de dentro. Por que diabos não reconhecia aquelas coisas?

Levantou-se e foi até elas. Lembrou-se então da festa de ano novo. Lembrou que estava num cruzeiro. Lembrou do drink de licor com absinto. Lembrou da vodka com suco de maracujá e da com sorvete de menta. Lembrou da tequila. E… bem, a partir dali não se lembrou de mais nada. Ficou olhando para as malas por alguns instantes até desistir de reconhecê-las e virar-se para a cama novamente.

Foi então que levou as mãos à boca para abafar seu grito de choque.

Patrick Jane estava em seu quarto. Não. Estava no quarto de Patrick Jane. E não fazia a menor idéia do por quê.

Lisbon caminhou nas pontas dos pés até a porta e saiu, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho na hora de fechar. Então parou para olhar o que estava vestindo: uma camisa branca com o cheiro de Patrick.

Olhou ao redor tentando se localizar até definir o caminho para sua cabine. E então correu até ela.

Sentou-se na cama com a mão na boca, perplexa. Seu coração batia mais rápido do que nunca. Que tipo de situação é essa?

Aliás, sua cabeça doía horrores.

No meio de tal confusão de pensamento, dor, o cheiro de Patrick, a culpa, o arrependimento, Lisbon deitou na cama e começou a chorar.

Tinha bebido pra esquecer completamente o fato de Patrick ter sido tão maravilhoso esse tempo todo simplesmente por ter feito uma aposta com os outros. Quão ridículo isso era? Bebeu pra ficar longe e acabou se entregando. Sabe-se lá o que tinha falado, o que tinha feito. Como foi parar na cama dele, nos braços dele. O fato dele ter se aproveitado de sua bebedeira simplesmente o fazia repulsivo. Em troca de dinheiro, em troca de uma aposta. Não, não era a cara de Jane. Talvez… talvez ela o tenha seduzido. Depois de bêbada, claro. Mas ainda não tirava a culpa dele por ter se aproveitado. O que diabos tinha acontecido afinal? Perguntar a ele estava fora de questão. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele também bebera e igualmente não se lembraria da noite anterior. Tudo voltaria a ser como era. Não mencionaria mais o assunto da aposta e eles seriam parceiros de trabalho meramente.

Não, Lisbon não estava feliz com isso. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. Havia algo lhe preocupando demais.

Entretanto naquele momento a dor era muito forte pra que saísse. Também estava bastante tonta e enjoada, além do sono. Pegou uma camisa mais velha, encheu de gelo e deitou, colocando a trouxinha na cabeça.

Adormeceu e só acordou quando bateram na porta de sua cabine.

O coração disparou só de pensar que podia ser Jane. Mas se levantou, gritou "já vai" e se enfiou numa calça jeans qualquer, além de tirar a camisa de Jane para colocar uma regata sua.

Abriu a porta parcialmente e esticou o pescoço para ver quem era.

- Van Pelt! Graças a Deus… - e abriu o restante da porta.

- Você não apareceu no almoço de primeiro de ano, então vim ver como estava…

Lisbon olhou no relógio e viu que já era mais de uma da tarde.

- Entre… - pediu, dando-lhe espaço – Preciso falar… preciso falar uma coisa.

Grace entrou um tanto assustada, naquele seu jeito de não mover o pescoço até que a tensão momentânea aliviasse. Sentou na cama quando Lisbon pediu que o fizesse e a seguiu com os olhos enquanto ela se movimentava pela cabine, inquieta, tentando arranjar uma forma de dizer algo.

- Van Pelt… - ela começou, apoiando-se no frigobar – Preciso que me diga, honestamente, o que eu fiz ontem.

Van Pelt pareceu não entender muito bem a pergunta.

- Bem, você… foi pra festa irritada.

- E…?

- E bebeu.

- Ok, isso eu já sei, quero saber o que eu fiz enquanto estava bêbada.

- Eu não sei. Não estava lá. Mas vi você e o Patrick…

- O que? – desesperou-se Lisbon, como se achasse o ponto importante de tudo – Eu e o Patrick o que?

- Indo até a proa. Ouvi você gritar com ele e então voltar pra festa. Depois não te vi mais.

Lisbon suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Sabe se alguém me viu? Alguém comentou algo?

- Ahn… não que eu saiba.

Lisbon baixou a cabeça.

- Sabe se o Rigsby pagou algum dinheiro ao Jane?

Van Pelt estranhou a pergunta.

- Quanto àquela aposta? Por que? Não entendo.

- Eu… não acordei no meu quarto. – disse, corando.

- Acordou onde? – espantou-se Van Pelt.

Lisbon não a encarou para responder. Pelo contrário, olhou para os próprios pés, como uma criança, e chegou a mirar a camisa branca de Patrick.

- No quarto do Jane.

O queixo de Van Pelt caiu.

- Você e ele…

- Eu não me lembro de nada. – Lisbon alegou – Não faço idéia de como aconteceu, a última coisa da qual me lembro é estar bebendo e dançando sozinha.

- Bom, então pergunte a ele.

- De jeito nenhum! – disse Lisbon, como se fosse óbvio. – Se ele se aproveitou do fato de eu estar bêbada pra ganhar uma aposta estúpida, eu nunca mais quero falar com ele, e vou pedir a transferência dele da CBI.

Van Pelt ficou impressionada com tal coisa. Lisbon ia levar pro lado profissional algo de sua vida pessoal? Isso sim era estranho.

- Mas, chefe, o Patrick não errou no trabalho. Eu entendo que queira matá-lo, mas não pode levar isso pra sua vida profissional.

- Tem razão. – ela suspirou, resignada. – Mas… o que mais me preocupa… o que mais me preocupa é que eu estou em período fértil.

- Acha que ele faria isso sem se proteger?

- Eu não sei, se ele estiver bêbado também, sei lá.

- Entendo. Quer que eu pergunte ao Rigsby se ele pagou a aposta?

Lisbon pensou no assunto e fez que sim.

- Seria a forma menos vergonhosa de saber o que aconteceu.

- Bem, então eu vou indo. Digo a eles que está de ressaca?

- Não! – ela respondeu, achando absurdo.

- Mas chefe… todos nós te vimos beber. Que eles saibam que está de ressaca não seria nada de mais.

Lisbon suspirou, chateada com isso, e permitiu que ela dissesse tal coisa. Em seguida Van Pelt saiu, e ela voltou a se jogar na cama. Ligou o som e ficou alguns minutos ouvindo e repetindo "More than words".

Van Pelt voltou para o restaurante, onde uma festa já durava três horas. Era o almoço de ano novo. Foi até a mesa onde os outros quatro estavam e se sentou.

- Como Lisbon está? – perguntou Jane.

- De ressaca. – ela respondeu, olhando nos olhos dele de forma mais fria depois do que ouviu. – Bebeu demais ontem.

- Realmente, toda vez que a via estava com um copo na mão. – disse Rigsby.

Jane olhou nos olhos de Van Pelt. Havia algo estranho neles. Nem toda barreira do mundo, nem todo disfarce do mundo podia escarpar-lhe.

- Ela está brava? – perguntou Jane – Chateada?

- Me diga você. – respondeu Van Pelt.

- Vou falar com ela… - avisou, se levantando.

- Eu não faria isso. – Van Pelt avisou, o que o fez parar – Ela não quer receber ninguém agora.

Patrick voltou a se sentar, mas parecia bastante preocupado.

- Rigsby, - chamou Van Pelt, se levantando – posso falar com você?

Ele se levantou, apesar de ter achado bastante estranho. Os dois foram até mais distante da mesa possível, onde pudessem conversar tranquilamente.

- Rigsby, quero que me diga se você pagou ao Jane o valor daquela aposta.

Ele ficou sem palavras, pelo choque de Van Pelt saber sobre tal aposta.

- Ahn… eu não sei do que…

- Responda.

Então ele baixou a cabeça, pois sabia que ia sobrar pra ele também.

- Jane não disse nada. – então Rigsby olhou para Grace como se tivesse entendido algo – Ele… ele dormiu com ela? Filho da mãe, não nos disse nada! Então é por isso que ela está nervosa?

- Não só por isso, ela estava completamente bêbada e o Patrick se aproveitou disso pra ganhar uma aposta estúpida. Aposta que você e o Cho fizeram! Quanta infantilidade apostar os sentimentos dos outros assim!

- Nah… - negou ele – Jane não reivindicou dinheiro algum. Se fez isso não foi pela grana, posso te garantir. Ele sequer mencionou isso conosco até agora.

- Até agora. – repetiu Van Pelt.

- Mas me diz uma coisa… A Lisbon sabe da aposta?

- Sim.

Rigsby coçou a cabeça, nervoso, e murmurou um palavrão.

- Vou ser demitido.

- A Lisbon não faria isso. Não nos demitiu por estarmos juntos, então acho que você e o Cho estão seguros. Ao menos seus empregos.

- Isso que dá viajar com a chefe… eu sabia que ia ser problema.

- Só foi problema porque vocês quiseram brincar com ela! Não se brinca som sentimentos dessa forma!

- Sentimentos? Quer dizer que ela gosta mesmo dele?

- Isso não importa. – ela disse, ríspida – O que fizeram é ridículo. – Disse, e em seguida virou às costas e saiu.

Rigsby voltou à mesa, sozinho, com expressão de quem estava completamente ferrado.

- O que houve? – perguntou Cho.

- Lisbon. – Jane ergueu o olhar – Ela sabe da aposta.

Patrick ficou olhando para Rigsby um tempo, imóvel, incrédulo.

- E você… - continuou Rigsby – Ganhou a aposta e nem falou nada.

- Eu não ganhei. Não a conquistei.

- Só porque ela está brava agora? – disse Cho. – Isso passa.

- Não. Eu não a conquistei. – ele se levantou – Ela me conquistou. – e saiu.


	7. Quando as coisas tendem a piorar

**Cap. VII**

- Rigsby disse que Jane não mencionou a aposta.

As duas estavam agora nas mesas sob guarda sóis à beirada da piscina. Lisbon quase vomitou ao ver um drink de framboesa, e pediu um suco de laranja.

- Ah, claro. Ainda. – ela disse.

- Talvez esteja arrependido. Ele me pareceu bastante… abatido.

Lisbon olhou nos olhos de Van Pelt como se estivesse preocupada, então balançou a cabeça, como se um choque de realidade tivesse lhe atravessado, como se lhe ocorresse o quão idiota era por ficar preocupada com Patrick.

- Ele queria vir falar com você, mas eu disse que não queria receber ninguém.

- Certo. Certo, obrigada.

- Chefe… - começou Van Pelt, tateando o caminho por onde iria falar, para que não irritasse Lisbon – Talvez seja hora de falar com ele. Perguntar por que fez isso.

- Não. Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

- Bom, então é melhor sair daqui… - disse Van Pelt ao vê-lo vindo em sua direção.

Lisbon olhou pra trás e sentiu ódio só de vê-lo. Levantou-se e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. No caminho, avistou Richard, bebendo no bar. No impulso do momento, foi até ele e se sentou no banco ao lado.

- Bom dia, Richard.

Ele a olhou bem, ficou um pouco em silêncio e então sorriu.

- Bom dia, Teresa. Como passou a noite?

- Engraçado perguntar isso.

- Eu deveria saber?

- Não, não. Claro que não. – Lisbon olhou para trás e viu que Patrick havia parado e a estava observando – Eu estive pensando… Eu acho que devíamos reatar o namoro. Claro, se você quiser.

- Nossa, por que isso de repente? Claro que eu quero, mas… o que a fez mudar de idéia?

- Digamos que essa noite.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio olhando para ela, como se tentasse entender, sem sucesso.

- E então? – perguntou Lisbon, e olhou para trás, pra ver se Jane continuava olhando – Vai me beijar ou não?

Richard se surpreendeu com essa frase, pois do tempo que namorava Lisbon, ela nunca fora assim. Na verdade, era ele quem implorava por beijos, sempre. Mas a beijou.

Patrick, de longe, levou à mão aos cabelos e virou de costas. Em seguida voltou-se ao casal e caminhou até eles.

- Lisbon, preciso falar com você.

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar. – ela respondeu.

- Hey, cara, já é a segunda vez que nos interrompe.

Patrick lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Parecia querer matar aquele homem lentamente, e assisti-lo sofrer.

- Lisbon, por favor.

- Eu não permito que ela vá falar com você. – sorriu o homem.

- Quem é você pra impedir Lisbon de fazer algo?

- Sou o namorado dela.

Patrick ficou em silêncio, processando a informação, e só então olhou para Lisbon, como se lhe pedisse uma explicação.

- Se tem algo pra dizer, diga aqui. Não vou esconder nada dele. – ela avisou.

- É incrível sua atitude meramente infantil para me irritar. – disse Jane. – Está disposta a ficar ao lado de alguém que você não gosta e que não te merece apenas para evitar ter de resolver seus problemas com uma simples conversa. Está fugindo como uma criança brincando de pega pega, e esse homem é o seu piques, onde está a salvo de mim. Mas até quando vai ficar aí? Ou melhor, até quando vai ficar brincando de pega pega, esconde esconde, até quando vai fugir dos seus problemas?

Lisbon ficou algum tempo sem nada dizer e seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos, mas ela conseguiu controlar suas emoções.

- Você devia ter vergonha de vir falar comigo. – ela disse, finalmente.

- Só quero resolver esse problema. Como adultos.

- Não há problema algum. Estou apaixonada por Richard e nós voltamos a namorar. Não tem nada a ver com você, Jane.

- Eu entendo. – ele afirmou, balançando a cabeça, dando a entender que o ponto não era esse – Eu entendo que não queira mais falar comigo ou que não queira me ver. Entendo até que acabe com meu emprego no CBI, o que terei de implorar para que não faça, pois ainda tenho uma dívida com Red John, mas eu não entendo, e nem aceito, que fique com esse… esse homem.

Richard se colocou na frente de Lisbon, erguendo os ombros e o olhando de cima. Era um tanto mais alto que Patrick, talvez do tamanho de Rigsby.

- E se ela prefere a mim do que a você, heim, cara? Qual o problema com isso?

- Você é o tipo de homem que é capaz de cometer atrocidades e ainda assim sorrir no dia seguinte. É um aproveitador. Foi o idiota perdedor no colegial, ganhou dinheiro, fez algumas plásticas e resolveu compensar toda a perda agora. Tenho uma novidade pra você: não tem mais quinze anos, sua época acabou. É hora de assumir suas responsabilidades e pagar pelo que faz.

No momento seguinte, Jane estava no chão, com o nariz sangrando.

- Richard! – berrou Lisbon, e em seguida o segurou para que não batesse mais.

- Suma da minha frente, cara, ou eu te mato.

Jane se levantou, limpou o sangue, que, no entanto, continuou a escorrer e balançou a cabeça.

- Essa é sua escolha, Lisbon. – ele disse.

- Sim.

- Não vai me dar a chance de explicar. – ele concluiu.

- Não. Não hoje.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça novamente, visivelmente abatido, e sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dela. Murmurou um "ok" e foi embora.

Se não houvesse quilômetros de oceano até a terra mais próxima, Jane teria pegado a estrada e sumido.


	8. Brincando de esconde esconde

**Cap. VIII**

Sábado, 2 de janeiro de 2010, Oceano Atlântico, 8:30 da manhã.

- Eu prefiro não saber. – justificou Lisbon, sentada e encolhida em sua cama, comendo sorvete – Eu prefiro continuar na hipótese de que ele teve um motivo como estar bêbado do que ouvir que ele simplesmente fez isso e pronto.

- E se houver uma explicação sensata? – supôs Van Pelt – Lisbon, você não ama o Richard.

- Nem tampouco o Jane.

Van Pelt ia dizer algo sobre isso, mas preferiu não irritá-la mais.

- Chefe… - começou, pausadamente – Por que não lhe dá apenas a chance de se explicar? Claramente você não está feliz com isso tudo. E… tem também aquilo de você estar em período fértil.

Lisbon contraiu o rosto, como se tivesse se lembrado daquilo só agora.

- Droga… não fosse por isso, eu…

- Quer que eu pergunte a ele o que houve?

- Como se o Jane fosse aceitar conversar com você e não comigo.

- Então… eu chamo ele aqui e vocês conversam.

- Não, não. – disse ela, colocando o pote de sorvete sobre a mesinha de canto – De jeito nenhum. Além do mais, Richard vai chegar logo. Eu… - explicou, balançando a cabeça, como se arrependida – marquei com ele de irmos até a piscina.

- Você está com tanto medo assim de falar com ele?

Lisbon não respondeu.

- Entendo. Bem, eu também tenho que ir. Espero que tome a decisão correta. – disse Van Pelt, saindo em seguida.

Lisbon se aprontou e foi ao encontro de Richard. Tão logo entrou na área da piscina, viu seu namorado tendo uma discussão severa com Patrick Jane. Não ouvia o que os dois diziam, mas Richard apontava-lhe o dedo, tentando lhe intimidar, e Patrick, ainda que tenha levado um soco no nariz da última vez, mantinha sua pose sem nem piscar os olhos. Por algum motivo, dessa vez Richard não agrediu o loiro. Simplesmente se virou, furioso e se dirigiu à saída da área da piscina. Ao passar por Lisbon, parou e apontou para ela da mesma forma com que fazia com Jane há pouco.

- Não quero que você fale com esse desgraçado. Nunca! Você está proibida! Vamos para minha cabine agora, não quero que fique à vista dele.

Lisbon até teve vontade de perguntar o motivo de tanta irritação, mas decidiu não provocar.

Durante o dia, Richard não saiu do seu lado em momento algum. Por vezes viu Jane de longe, mas de onde ele estava, Richard saía em seguida, irritado. Ainda chamou Lisbon para dormir em seu quarto. Para quem sequer amava o namorado, estava começando a ficar realmente sufocante.

Então, lá pelas seis da tarde, Lisbon disse que iria até o quarto, pegar algumas coisas para dormir no dele. Richard se ofereceu para acompanhá-la, mas ela foi rápida em negar.

- Não se preocupe, não vou falar com Jane no caminho. – ela afirmou.

Então, após conseguir se esquivar do namorado, foi até seu próprio quarto, fechou os olhos, encostou-se contra a porta após fechada e respirou fundo, aliviada por ter um tempo só pra ela.

Abriu os olhos e soltou um grito abafado pelas mãos.

Lá estava Patrick, lendo uma revista, sentado e apoiado na cabeceira.


	9. Explicações

**Cap. IX**

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Lendo.

- Por que está aqui? – ela corrigiu a pergunta.

- Porque eu queria ver que horas você ia perceber que agora o pega pega não era mais comigo, mas com seu fantástico namorado. Fiquei imaginando onde seria seu novo piques, e pensei no seu quarto. Então vim até aqui.

- No jogo isso é proibido.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo com as leis, só com a justiça.

- Jane, saia, por favor, eu não quero falar com você.

- Por que?

- Apenas saia.

- De jeito nenhum. Foi difícil conseguir falar com você a sós.

Lisbon suspirou, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro, desconfortável com a situação.

- Muito bem… - ela disse. – Se explique.

- Eu não apostei você.

- Não foi isso que eu ouvi.

- Rigsby e Cho me propuseram a aposta, mas eu neguei.

- Então por que durante a semana você…

- Porque demonstrei me importar com você? – interrompeu Jane – Porque eu me importo. Isso é errado? Não tinha nada a ver com a aposta, eu jamais apostaria seus sentimentos, Lisbon. O que você… provavelmente ouviu foi eles achando que eu tinha levado a aposta a sério, cometeram o mesmo engano que você, pois não acreditam nos meus sentimentos verdadeiros. Se quiser comprovar, pergunte aos dois, não recebi dinheiro algum.

- Jane, essa é só a ponta do iceberg.

Patrick tomou a expressão de quem não fazia idéia do que ela falava.

- Como assim?

- O que aconteceu na noite da virada do ano?

- O que aconteceu? – Jane então pareceu entender o que Lisbon falava – Lisbon… Lisbon, eu… eu juro… juro que pensei na hipótese de você estar brava comigo por causa disso, mas tal pensamento foi embora tão logo surgiu, pois eu imaginava que você tinha pelo menos uma pequena confiança em mim.

- Que quer dizer?

- Você acha que porque acordou na minha cama com minha camisa eu me aproveitei do fato de estar bêbada. – afirmou Patrick, tomando uma expressão de irritação que Lisbon nunca tinha visto – Agora tudo faz sentido. Só alguém que acredite nisso seria tão fria comigo quanto você tem sido.

- Não… não aconteceu nada? – gaguejou Lisbon.

- Lisbon! – bradou Patrick – Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas! Você estava completamente bêbada e eu te trouxe pro meu quarto. Você vomitou durante uma hora e meia, eu fiquei te segurando pra que não caísse, porque não conseguia nem ficar de pé. Enfie você debaixo da água gelada. O mais próximo dessa atrocidade da qual me acusa foi tirar seu vestido pra colocar minha camisa limpa. Então te deitei na minha cama e deitei ao lado pra que pudesse te ajudar caso precisasse.

Lisbon estava completamente estática.

- Então nós não…?

- Claro que não!

Ela respirou fundo, de olhos fechados. Um misto de alívio e culpa por ter acusado Patrick de tal absurdo.

- Desculpe, Jane… desculpe... Eu estava completamente cega… Estava com medo porque estava em período fértil e…

- Bom, então melhor falar com seu namorado.

- Como assim?

- Eu não faria uma coisa dessas, mas não diria o mesmo dele.

- Richard não…

- Lisbon. – interrompeu – A cabine dele fica no caminho para a minha. – explicou – Foi assim que eu te encontrei, jogada no corredor, na frente da porta dele, duas horas depois de vê-lo te levar pra lá. Você já tinha vomitado duas vezes no chão. Então se estava em período fértil é melhor ir falar com ele. É por isso que ele não quer que eu fale com você, porque eu sei o que ele fez. E é por isso que eu queria tanto te afastar dele.

Lisbon levou a mão aos olhos e deu a notar que começava a chorar.

- Jane…

- Não se preocupe, Lisbon. Não se preocupe. – ele se levantou, finalmente, e a abraçou – Não vou ficar bravo com você.

- Eu… preciso falar com o Richard.

- Certo. – ele a soltou. – Posso te esperar aqui?

- Por favor.

***

Lisbon voltou ao restaurante e se sentou à mesa de Richard. Já não conseguia encará-lo sem sentir nojo.

- Ué, onde estão suas coisas, querid…

- Eu vou perguntar apenas uma vez. – interrompeu Lisbon – Você usou camisinha?

Richard fora pego de surpresa por tal pergunta. Encostou-se na no encosto da cadeira e suspirou, parecendo entediado.

- Você falou com aquele idiota, não falou?

- Eu disse que só perguntaria uma vez.

- Usei, claro que usei, não sou idiota.

Um peso saía de suas costas.

- Então é só isso que temos pra falar. – e se levantou.

- Lisbon! – chamou ele, como se implorasse – Lisbon… eu também estava bêbado!

- Não bêbado o suficiente pra se esquecer do que aconteceu, pelo jeito. E isso já é consideravelmente repulsivo pra mim. Agradeça por eu não te prender por estupro. – e dizendo isso, deixou o restaurante.

***

Lisbon voltou à sua cabine, onde Patrick lhe esperava. Olhar naqueles olhos havia se tornado um misto de alegria e euforia. Estava incrivelmente aliviada por estar errada.

- E então?

- Ele usou. – ela respondeu. – Graças a Deus.

Ele deu um sorriso curto, para demonstrar que partilhava de seu alivio. Mas claramente estava bastante chateado.

- Jane… O que eu posso fazer pra melhorar essa situação?

- Lisbon, eu não tenho como explicar o que estou sentindo agora. – ele pensou alguns instantes – Basicamente… eu percebi que não tenho o mínimo de credibilidade. Você não tem nem um pingo de confiança em mim. E não adianta vir com o papo de é seu trabalho não confiar, pois aqui não é a CBI. Aqui é a vida, e na vida você confia ainda menos em mim. – ele se levantou da poltrona onde estava e deu dois passos à frente – Você me acusou de algo muito próximo à estupro. Como pôde pensar que eu faria algo assim?

- Jane… eu acordei na sua cama, nos seus braços, com a sua roupa, e não me lembrava de absolutamente nada. Admita que nessa situação a última coisa que lhe vem à cabeça é um ato tão altruísta quanto o seu.

Ele a encarou, desgostoso, feição caída e abatida.

- Entendo. Mesmo que fosse eu.

- Eu estava errada. – ela admitiu, novamente – Eu sei que estava errada, peço apenas perdão.

- Eu já te perdoei. Eu também já aceitei a morte da minha esposa e de minha filha, mas isso não me impede de ficar triste sobre o assunto.

- Não podemos simplesmente esquecer…?

- Não, Lisbon, isso é o que você faz pra fugir dos problemas. Eu não sou assim.

- Então o que vai ser agora?

- Eu… Eu ia falar com você na noite da virada. Estava planejando isso. Eu ia dizer que Rigsby e Cho haviam apostado que eu não conseguiria te conquistar, e que eu neguei tal coisa. O que veio a ser muito engraçado, pois nessa mesma semana acabei sendo conquistado por você. Coincidência, não? – o olhar abatido dele era realmente tocante.

- Jane… - os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, e dessa vez ela não conteria os sentimentos.

- Claro que não foi meramente essa semana, mas todo nosso tempo juntos no CBI. Ouso a dizer que eu já nutria algo especial por minha chefe há alguns meses, porém nunca tinha pensado no assunto. Foi só aqui, fora do trabalho, sem preocupações, sem Red John, sem meu passado… foi só aqui que eu percebi que… eu podia ter uma vida normal, como Rigsby e Van Pelt, ao seu lado. E minhas idiotas tentativas de estar ao seu lado, de te agradar, foram confundidas com esforços de se ganhar quatrocentos dólares.

Ela chorava.

- E então, quando saio do quarto pra ir ao seu encontro, Van Pelt me diz que já foi para a festa, e eu vou te procurar. Demorei uns quarenta minutos pra te achar dançando abraçada com Richard. Estava furiosa comigo e não dizia por que. Quando consegui te convencer de falar comigo, usa minha filha e minha aliança pra me atacar, pra me ferir. E volta pros braços daquele desgraçado. O resto, acho que já sabe.

- Acho que… não quer mais olhar pra mim, não é?

- Mesmo que eu fosse capaz de te conquistar… claramente não há confiança o suficiente pra qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre nós. Uma pena, Lisbon, pois eu confiava em você.

- Jane, por favor, veja o meu lado…

- Não se preocupe. Prometo que nossa relação será o mais normal possível, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – ele passou por ela e pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta. – Talvez um pouco menos pessoal. Sem mais almoços ou passeios em carros luxuosos. – ele deu uma risada curta.

- Jane, por favor, espere…

- Eu prometo, Lisbon. Vou me esforçar para que tudo volte a ser como antes, sem olhares desconfortáveis.

- Mas Jane… Eu não quero que tudo seja como antes…

Ele estava de costas, preparado para sair, porém parou para ouvir.

- Talvez… talvez eu goste de você.

Sem que ela pudesse ver, ele sorriu, quase rindo. Soava como uma criança de sete anos.

- Gosta, mas não confia?

- Jane, eu confio em você… foi só… foi só um lapso.

Ele virou-se para ela novamente. Os olhos estavam aguados, e as bochechas extremamente coradas.

- Está dizendo isso só pra que eu não fique chateado?

- Não! Não! – ela afirmou, rapidamente – Eu juro! Eu confio em você!

- Me refiro à parte de gostar de mim.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquela parte era mais difícil de admitir.

- Acho que nesse momento gosto mais de você do que de mim. – ela disse, finalmente.

Ele deu um sorriso tão singelo e curto que ela mal percebeu.

- Nunca haverá nada entre nós.

Ela baixou a cabeça, pesarosa.

E então ele deu um passo a frente, levantou o queixo dela com um dedo e a beijou.

- Mas você disse…

- Brincadeira. – e voltou a beijá-la fervorosamente.


	10. After all

**Cap. X**

Segunda-feira, 22 de fevereiro de 2010, cidade de Sacramento, Califórnia, USA, CBI 4:00 pm.

Pra qualquer um que perguntasse, Lisbon e Patrick haviam simplesmente conversado com calma e esclarecido as coisas. Agora ela voltara a tratá-lo exatamente como antes, cortando suas brincadeiras. Os últimos dias no cruzeiro de quase dois meses atrás haviam sido reconfortantes, tranqüilos. Os últimos dias de paz para a equipe, que depois disso só teve um assassinato atrás do outro.

Mas para Lisbon e Patrick estava tudo bem, porque apesar dela brigar com ele, apesar dele continuar com suas confusões, seus estragos, e ela sempre tendo que limpar a bagunça, apesar de tudo ter voltado a ser como antes na CBI, depois do turno, Lisbon ia à casa de Patrick, ou vice versa, e eles passavam a noite juntos, sem que ninguém mais soubesse. O caso "apostar a Lisbon" havia sumido. Rigsby já não comentava o fato de Patrick ter dito que fora conquistado pela chefe. Tais comentários agora não passavam de lembrança. Durante o dia, tudo normal, durante a noite, um lindo casal, que se amavam verdadeiramente.

Naquele dia, em especial, Lisbon passara mal e voltara pra casa antes dos demais, com a permissão de Minelli. Obviamente, Patrick deu um jeito de sair de lá o mais rápido possível pra ir cuidar dela.

Bateu na porta, e ouviu ela gritar que estava aberta.

Entrou e a viu no sofá, encolhida, como fazia quando estava triste, doente, com medo, ou qualquer coisa perecida – exceto raiva, que a fazia ficar de pé, andando de um lado pro outro.

- Patrick, eu acho melhor contarmos sobre nós.

Ele se aproximou dela, sentou ao seu lado e segurou em sua mão.

- Você sabe que é proibido, Teresa, por que quer… - e então ele se deteve.

Estava nos olhos dela. Estava no seu jeito de andar, estava em seus gestos, em seu medo, no tremor de suas mãos. Gritante diante de seus olhos.

- Você está…

- Grávida. – ela assentiu, começando a chorar e sorrir em seguida.

**FIM!**


End file.
